1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charging dock, and more particularly to a charging dock adapted for charging a hand-held device which includes a magnetic connector.
2. The Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of science and technology, more and more electronic products are developed to satisfy people's various requirements. A charging dock as a charging device has been widely used in our daily life. A traditional charging dock which is adapted for charging a hand-held device having a magnetic connector therein includes a pedestal, an electrical connector and two elastic elements disposed between the electrical connector and the pedestal. The pedestal defines an opening. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing, and at least one magnetism element disposed to the insulating housing. The electrical connector is telescopically disposed to the pedestal with front ends of the insulating housing and the conductive terminals projecting in or out of the opening. Before the hand-held device is inserted in the charging dock, the front ends of the insulating housing and the conductive terminals project in the opening. When the hand-held device is inserted in the charging dock, the magnetic connector of the hand-held device attracts the front ends of the insulating housing and the conductive terminals to project out of the opening to make the conductive terminals of the electrical connector electrically contact with the magnetic connector of the hand-held device.
However, before the hand-held device is inserted in place, the magnetic connector of the hand-held device attracts the electrical connector to project out of the opening that makes the magnetic connector of the hand-held device rub against the front ends of the insulating housing and the conductive terminals.